


Amortentia

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: Xiumin has been in love with his good friend Chen for years, and yet he cannot seem to find the courage to see if his feelings are mutual. He turns to a certain infamous love potion to help. (Harry Potter/Hogwarts au - takes place after the war where Lord Voldemort was defeated)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Potterheads and EXO-L’s alike:) This is my first time writing an au fic so this was a bit of an experiment, but overall I am pleased with how it turned out. Harry Potter was the first fandom I ever joined, I have read the series six times and can quote all the movies. So, I thought it only fitting that I combine two of my favorite things: EXO and Harry Potter. I hope you like it. Enjoy! (reposted from asianfanfics)

Xiumin had had a crush on Chen since their first day at Hogwarts. He had been devastated when he had been sorted into Ravenclaw after the cute boy with the dusty brown hair had already gotten sorted into Hufflepuff. Xiumin had mustered up his meek eleven year old courage to befriend the boy only when his childhood friend, Slytherin Byun Baekhyun, had urged him to make a move. Throughout all their years of friendship, Xiumin had said and done nothing to act on his feelings for Chen. And now - being their seventh and final year at Hogwarts - it was Xiumin’s last chance.

Baekhyun waved a hand in front of Xiumin’s face, “Hyung, stop staring! I thought you didn’t want to seem obvious!”

Xiumin blinked rapidly, shaking himself out of his trance. They were eating breakfast and he had been subconsciously gazing across the great hall at the Hufflepuff table, watching Chen as he chatted with his friend and fellow Hufflepuff, Zhang Yixing. Xiumin sighed and returned to his breakfast, poking at his food moodily. Baekhyun was sitting with him at the Ravenclaw table, as he often did if he wasn’t eating with the Slytherin’s and his sassy and ostentatious roommate, Oh Sehun. 

He and Baekhyun had grown up together, having lived in the same magical neighborhood all their lives. Baekhyun came from a long line of wealthy pureblood wizards, and although Xiumin was a half-blood, Baekhyun’s parents never seemed to mind too much about blood purity. Baekhyun watched as Xiumin twirled his wand mindlessly between his fingers. He flinched as the younger snatched the cherry wood with the dragon-heartstring core from his hand. Xiumin squeaked in indignation, Baekhyun holding the wand out of his reach,

“Stop brooding Minseok, you were making it snow!”

Xiumin glanced around the table, and sure enough, a delicate frost coated the surface, layered in a fine dusting of silver flakes.

“Sorry…” 

Xiumin sometimes did that when his emotions became chaotic or confused. He made an attempt at brushing the snow from Baekhyun’s shoulders, earning him a resigned sigh,

“You know you have to stop fawning over him at some point, right?” Baekhyun gave Xiumin’s wand back to him before casting a quick drying spell with his own, “If you want to actually get anywhere with him you’re going to have to tell him how you feel.”

Xiumin groaned and buried his face in his hands, “I know, I know, it’s just… I’m scared to. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Baekhyun looked at him sternly and propped a hand on his hip, “Well you can never know unless you try.”

“Maybe it’s better this way, maybe we should just stay friends. He probably doesn’t even like me...”

Baekhyun gave an exasperated sigh before aiming a dramatic punch at Xiumin’s shoulder, “Yah! Don’t think like that! Of course he likes you, I’m sure of it!” Baekhyun smiled mischievously before continuing, “And besides, who could resist those little baozi cheeks of yours?”

Xiumin swatted him away as Baekhyun pinched his rounded cheeks between his forefinger and thumb, leaving the younger in an incessant fit of giggles. They finished their breakfast before making their way to class. It was Monday, meaning Baekhyun had Herbology with the Gryfindors and Xiumin had Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs - with Chen. Baekhyun gave him an encouraging pep talk as they ventured outside, giving Xiumin a quick slap on the ass and a playful wink before departing for the greenhouses.

The crisp autumn air burned his lungs as Xiumin continued on to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He nuzzled his face further into his scarf, his heart leaping into his throat as he caught sight of Chen. Lay was with him, the pair of them standing huddled together against the brisk wind. When Xiumin reached them, he allowed himself a small smile as his ears were greeted by Chen’s persistent whines. He was complaining loudly about Lay’s new cat taking up half of his bed and refusing to move the previous night.

“I got no sleep! That thing has no respect for personal boundaries!”

Lay gave a dimpled smile before replying, “That just means he likes you! In my opinion, you should be flattered!” Chen groaned.

“Hey guys.” Xiumin slipped into the conversation seamlessly, chest fluttering. He turned to address the Chinese boy, “What’s your cat’s name?”

Lay shrugged, “I just call it cat.”

Xiumin snorted with laughter at Lay’s endearing naivety. Chen’s trilling giggle joined him, the apple of his throat bobbing when he laughed. They moved on to the next topic of their conversation, chatting idly until their professor announced the start of class. Chen clung to Xiumin’s arm possessively when she said they were to work in groups of two, Lay trailing away to pair up with another Hufflepuff.

They were reviewing the differences between Doxies, Pixies, and Fairies. Xiumin shivered violently as they stood in line to collect their specimens.

“Are you cold hyung?”

Xiumin’s teeth clattered together, “A little.” 

Chen opened his cloak invitingly, squishing Xiumin into a tight hug while wrapping the thick fabric around him.

“Better?” Chen teased.

Xiumin nodded briskly, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, drinking in the warmth. They shared the heat of their bodies until it was their turn to collect the magical creatures they were to be working with for the day. Xiumin picked out a docile Fairy and a pouting Pixie while Chen wrestled with an aggressive Doxy. They fluttered their wings in vain, a temporary spell having been done to render them flightless to prevent any escapes. 

Xiumin and Chen chose a bare patch of ground to start their work, setting the creatures down on the grass and taking out their books. Their professor’s voice sounded from across the lawn,

“Try not to get bitten by the Doxies. I have the antidote here but their teeth are venomous.”

The students muttered in acknowledgement, Xiumin taking out a roll of parchment and flipping open his book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

“Let’s start with the Doxy, “Xiumin suggested, “Get it done and over with.”

Chen nodded in agreement. Xiumin took the wriggling creature in his hands, holding it still for Chen to sketch. He watched as the ink from Chen’s quill took shape upon the parchment, capturing the Doxy’s thick black hair, extra limbs, and beetle-like wings. They repeated the process for the humanoid Fairy and bright blue Pixie before Chen began reciting information from their textbook. Xiumin scribbled down the information, tasting the rich sound of Chen’s voice,

_“Doxies lay up to five hundred eggs at a time and bury them, they hatch in two to three weeks…”_

Xiumin’s mind wandered as he wrote. He wanted to do something with Chen, outside of class. He wanted to spend time with him, to be around him. Xiumin chewed his lip thoughtfully. Baekhyun was right, Xiumin had to stop snuffing out his feelings and let his emotions breathe for a change. Xiumin wanted Chen, and he never acted on what he wanted.

_“Fairies lay up to fifty eggs at a time on the underside of leaves, and they hatch into larvae before spinning themselves into a cocoon…”_

He wanted to touch Chen, to feel him. He yearned for closeness to the boy that sat beside him. He loved Chen’s sun kissed skin and the freckle that rested on his collarbone. He loved the way his dusty brown hair fell in his eyes as he read. Lived for the simple moments when skin made contact with skin. 

_“Pixies bear live young -”_

“Do you want to study for the Potions exam with me and Baekhyun this week?” Xiumin blurted. 

Chen looked up from the textbook. “What?”

Xiumin cleared his throat, ears growing hot with embarrassment, “Um, well… we have that Potions exam on Thursday and I was just wondering if you wanted to prepare with us,” Xiumin gave an awkward laugh, “You know, to make studying a bit more bearable.” He met Chen’s eyes hopefully.

Chen’s mouth cracked into a grin, “That would be great actually! I definitely need the extra help.” He nudged Xiumin’s shoulder with his own, “And besides, you’re the best Potions student in our year.”

Xiumin blushed, unable to meet Chen’s eyes. His attention was snapped back to reality however when their Doxy sank its teeth deep into his thumb.

“Oh shit… Jongdae, could you get me the antidote?”

... 

“Why didn’t you tell me! I can study anywhere just fine, you could have had time with him alone!”

“Shut up Baekhyun it’s fine, I didn’t want to change our plans.”

Baekhyun sputtered indignantly as he and Xiumin walked through countless corridors. It was the evening before their exam and they were on their way to study with Chen in the library. In all honesty, Xiumin did not feel confident enough to spend the whole time with Chen alone. It gave him a sense of comfort knowing Baekhyun was with him. Chen was already in the library when they got there, smiling brighter than the sun when Xiumin approached.

“Hey Minseok!”

Xiumin could not fight past the gummy smile that insisted on splitting across his face, setting down his bag and pulling up a chair beside him. Baekhyun sat across from them, initiating a conversation about the weekend’s upcoming Quidditch match. Chen was the Hufflepuff seeker and was going to be playing against Gryffindor that Saturday.

“I have to say though, the Gryffindor Keeper, Kim Jongin, is hot as fuck.” Xiumin rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s comment as they took their books out,

“We came here to study Baekhyun, not talk about Quidditch.”

“Come on hyung you have to agree with me! I mean, have you _seen_ that ass?” 

Chen giggled shrilly, his high pitched vocals earning them a stern glare from the librarian. They stifled their laughter as they flipped through their notes, looking them over before Xiumin started quizzing them. He had to admit that Potions was his favorite subject, it was something he was good at and something he enjoyed doing. He loved the satisfaction of perfectly brewing a difficult potion, it took time and effort, and he found pride in his work. It was different with spells. Yeah some of them were hard, but they were quick and when he succeeded, he did not get that same sense of gratification he got with potions.

Chen made studying more fun, poking fun at Baekhyun when he got a question wrong or squealing in excitement when answering correctly. They sat close together, knees touching under the table. Xiumin’s chest ached with longing at the simple contact, growing flustered when Chen caught him staring at his perfectly carved features. The daylight began to wane. 

“A potion to send the drinker into a deep sleep which resembles death.” 

Chen got the answer immediately, “The Draught of Living Death!”

Baekhyun ushered a yawn, it was getting late and they had been studying for hours. Xiumin watched as his friend pouted and rubbed his eyes. Stuffing his notes back in his bag, Xiumin locked eyes with Chen and nodded in Baekhyun’s direction,

“I think that’s enough, we should be well prepared for tomorrow.”

Chen stretched his arms above his head and popped the air between his knuckles, “I gotta say Minseok, you know more about potions than our professor.”

A deep flush stained his cheeks at Chen’s praise, “I actually want to be a Potions Master after school.”

Chen’s whole face lit up, “You would be amazing, you could brew things for St Mungos or develop new elixirs…”

Xiumin rubbed the back of his neck and laughed airily, “What about you?”

“I want to be a Wandmaker.” Chen admitted, “Look.”

Baekhyun protested when the younger snatched his wand from the table. Chen inspected Baekhyun’s wand closely, rolling it between his fingers and smoothing his palm over the handle.

“It looks to be about ten and a quarter inches with wood from an ash tree,” Baekhyun’s eyes widened as Chen continued, “And, if I’m not mistaken, unicorn hair core?”

He handed the wand back to Baekhyun, whose mouth gaped open like a trout. He took it deftly,

“How. The actual. Fuck.” His voice was stunned, “How did you know all that? You described it perfectly!”

Chen shrugged nonchalantly, “Practice.” He leaned back in his chair, still addressing Baekhyun, “Is there any profession that interests you?”

“Nope. I have no clue what I’m going to do,” He twirled his wand between his fingers, “Probably some dull Ministry job, whatever my parents throw at me.”

They talked a little longer before packing up their belongings and heading out of the library. Xiumin’s hand brushed Chen’s as they walked, waving goodbye when the Hufflepuff boy had to depart for his common room. Xiumin could not stop grinning as Chen rounded a corner and slipped out of sight. Baekhyun punched his shoulder in excitement,

“Dude! Jongdae totally likes you!”

“What? How do you know?” Xiumin clung to Baekhyun’s sleeve desperately.

“He was _totally_ undressing you with his eyes! He was practically eye fucking you!”

Xiumin smacked him across the head, “Stop that! He was not.”

“Come on, hyung when are you going to actually take my advice and get some ass!”

“Yah!”

Baekhyun scurried away as the elder raised a hand at him, sprinting down the corridor with Xiumin in close pursuit.

…

Their potions exam had come and gone, the week slipping seamlessly into the weekend. It was early afternoon as Xiumin fastened the buttons of his cloak. Chen had insistently asked Xiumin to attend the Quidditch match. Hufflepuff was second to Gryffindor in the house championship and if they won the game, Hufflepuff would take the lead. Xiumin would not miss it for the world. He met up with Baekhyun and Sehun in the Great Hall before heading down to the Quidditch pitch. Sehun grumbled noisily about the cold, Baekhyun ignoring the negativity and talking animatedly, his voice chipper.

Xiumin was giddy with excitement, eager at the prospect of seeing Chen play. Leaves from the Whomping Willow fluttered past as they walked, shivering with autumn cold. The stadium was packed when they arrived, making it a chore for them to find empty seats. They eventually stood next to the Gryffindor power couple, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Sehun sneering at them as they passed. Xiumin gave them an apologetic look, they had come to support their good friend Kai and he didn’t want the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry to spoil the game for them.

Baekhyun had enthusiastically stolen a miniature Hufflepuff flag from a first year when they had been looking for seats and was waving it between his fingers cheekily. Xiumin was happy that he and Sehun were supporting Hufflepuff along with him, even if it was just so they could oppose the Gryffindors. The crowd rustled with anticipation, eager for the game to start. Xiumin flinched when Baekhyun delivered him a sharp jab in the ribs,

“Yah! What was -”

Xiumin was cut off however as he spotted the head of a person with dusty brown hair bobbing through the crowd. Clad in his Quidditch gear, Chen waded his way through the tight knots of people, panting heavily when he finally approached the Ravenclaw. Xiumin furrowed his brow with confusion,

“Jongdae? What are you doing here? The game’s going to start any minute!”

The corners of Chen’s mouth curled into a smile, “I know, I just wanted to give you this.” Xiumin watched in astonishment as the Hufflepuff seeker drew a yellow and black scarf from his cloak. He threw it around Xiumin’s shoulders, wrapping the fabric snuggly around his neck. Pleased with himself, Chen continued, “Since you’re supporting me, I thought it would be nice to see you in my colours.”

Xiumin was sure Chen could see the deep flush that stained his cheeks, despite his efforts to hide his blushing face in the folds of the scarf. Chen smiled brightly, lighting up at the sight of Xiumin’s embarrassment. 

“Wish me luck!”

“Good… luck...” Xiumin tried to call after him, but Chen had already whisked himself away, his voice trailing off as the boy he thought of so fondly disappeared into the sea of students. Baekhyun was practically squealing with delight,

“Minseok hyung this is amazing! I told you he liked you! There is no way you can deny it now!”

Xiumin smiled softly to himself. He was stunned, unable to form his thoughts into words as Baekhyun chattered beside him. He inhaled deeply. The scarf smelled like cinnamon and salt; like Chen. Xiumin threaded his fingers through the tassels at the end, a swell of pride rising in his chest at the Hufflepuff colours displayed around his neck.

Moments later, the teams began spilling out onto the field. Xiumin spotted Chen walking beside Lay, who was one of Hufflepuff’s chasers. The team captains shook hands, Kai and a gangly girl Xiumin was unfamiliar with. At the toss of the Quaffle and the blow of a whistle, the match began. Players took flight on their broomsticks, adopting their positions and launching themselves into the game. He and Baekhyun watched anxiously, the latter expressing his emotions loudly while Sehun seemed bored and uninterested.

The crowd watched as Kai defended shot after shot Lay took at the goal hoops, gasped and cringed as Bludgers hit their mark, but Xiumin had eyes for only one of them. Chen glided over the field’s perimeter, scanning every area of the pitch for signs of the Snitch. His cloak fluttered behind him as he guided his broomstick delicately, the Hufflepuff colours of yellow and black billowing out behind him. 

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers and groans as Gryffindor made the first goal. Sehun spat in disgust and muttered profanities as Xiumin made fruitless attempts at quieting Baekhyun, who was screeching curses and insults at the Gryffindors flying before them. Xiumin pried his attention from Chen, focusing instead on Lay. The blonde haired boy held the Quaffle, tucked firmly under his left arm, as he sped towards the opposite end of the field. He feinted right and veered left, hurtling the scarlet ball past Kai’s outstretched fingers and into the center hoop. 

The crowd reacted animatedly, Baekhyun’s voice nearly blowing out Xiumin’s eardrums when Hufflepuff scored. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw bickered for a moment before Xiumin trained his eyes back to his petite Hufflepuff. The game went on with mixed emotions. After nearly an hour, Gryffindor was in the lead by thirty points and there had been only one sighting of the Golden Snitch. Lay flew in dazed circles after he took a Bludger to the head and the Gryffindor captain had taken a nasty fall from her broom.

A sudden gasp rose from the crowd when the Gryffindor seeker dove for the ground. She was a third year, with dark skin and hair braided into tight cornrows. Xiumin’s breath caught in his throat when Chen turned sharply, taking pursuit. He caught up to her quickly, clearly being the better flier. They raced side by side, their toes skimming the damp grass below. Xiumin’s eyes caught the glinting gold of the Snitch’s weathered surface, holding his breath when the two seekers leaned forward with their hands outstretched.

To Xiumin’s delight, Chen reached it first. His fingers curled around the little golden ball as the girl’s hand scrabbled helplessly at the back of his palm. Chen pulled up, brandishing the Snitch in his fist, earning his team 150 points and ending the game. Baekhyun hugged Xiumin and squeezed him tight before planting a sloppy kiss on a protesting Sehun’s cheek. The audience began to file out of the stadium, Baekhyun linking his arm with Xiumin’s and skipping them across the dew-heavy grass.

Sehun spotted Chen and his teammates on their way to the locker room, inspiring Baekhyun to shove Xiumin forcefully in their direction. But he did not need to be persuaded, utter bliss coursing through his veins as he ran over to the Hufflepuff seeker. Chen’s eyes widened in surprise as Xiumin barreled into him, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Chen smiled broadly, gripping Xiumin’s waist and twirling him around, the Golden Snitch still fluttering between his fingers. 

Xiumin was smiling so much that his cheeks hurt, “You did amazing! Now Hufflepuff is in the lead for the house cup!”

“I was scared for a moment though, the Gryffindor seeker almost had it,” Chen admitted. He gave Xiumin’s hips a gentle squeeze, “But it felt so good to know you were watching me, there was no way I was going to lose with you in the crowd.”

Chen certainly had a talent for bringing the heat into Xiumin’s face. As his cheeks reddened, his hands sprung to his neck as he remembered he was still wearing Chen’s scarf,

“Here, I almost forgot to give this back to you.”

Chen halted Xiumin’s hands with his own, his fingers stiff and cold, “No. You keep it.” He shifted the scarf back into place, “It suits you.”

And with that, the Hufflepuff seeker rushed off to change, abandoning a stunned Xiumin at the edge of the Quidditch pitch.

... 

Days passed, and Xiumin was completely smitten. Chen was constantly invading his thoughts, often giving him a glazed look that concerned Baekhyun when the brown haired boy crossed his mind. They were spending more time together than ever. Xiumin oftentimes sat with Chen at the Hufflepuff table during meals, leaving Baekhyun to sit with the Slytherins and his pouty roommate. They talked for hours in neglected corners of the library or secluded spots on the grounds when they were supposed to be studying. Always partnering together during class or working together on projects.

And yet Xiumin still doubted whether or not Chen actually liked him. In all honesty, he did not understand why anyone would like him that way. Xiumin was awkward and shy, and harboured far too many insecurities. Chen however, was perfect. He was everything Xiumin was not. He was loud and outspoken, never afraid of voicing his opinion. He was always optimistic and willing to take risks. He smiled brighter than the sun, eyes disappearing into thin crescents. The things Xiumin saw in Chen, were attributes that Xiumin wished he could find in himself.

He tossed and turned in bed as thoughts of the Hufflepuff tore him apart. Xiumin was terrified of rejection, not wanting his true feelings to get in the way of his and Chen’s current relationship. There had to be a way for him to be able to reveal his affection and guarantee that Chen had mutual feelings. Xiumin sat up with a start as he was struck with a sudden idea. A love potion. Xiumin’s best subject was Potions, and Amortentia was a relatively simple brew to make. He leapt out of bed, wanting to share this sudden epiphany with Baekhyun immediately. Throwing on a robe and grabbing his dragon-heartstring wand, he pressed the wand tip to the delicate snowflake tattooed upon his left wrist.

Baekhyun had a nearly identical tattoo, except his ink took the shape of a burst of light. They had admittedly been inspired by the Dark Mark, of which Lord Voldemort had branded into his followers skin to serve as a means of summoning them. Their brandings held the same concept. Whenever Xiumin or Baekhyun touched their mark with their wand tip, the other’s mark would heat up, alerting them to find each other in the neglected broom cupboard they had used as a meeting point for years. They had had the tattoos since their third year, after Baekhyun had managed to snag a rather helpful book from the restricted section of the library. As they always were, Xiumin had been the brains of the operation while he left it to the Slytherin to break as many rules as he pleased.

Baekhyun’s mark was sure to have alerted him by now of Xiumin’s desire to see him. Without further delay, Xiumin slipped out of his dormitory, crept passed the Ravenclaw Common Room, and stole through the door leading into the quiet corridors. 

_“Lumos.”_

The light from Xiumin’s wand guttered weakly as he shuffled past a lazily shifting staircase. The castle was dormant, the paintings fast asleep as Xiumin hurried past. He left the West Tower, traveling down several flights of stairs before spotting an identical ray of light issuing from a familiar ash and unicorn wand. Baekhyun was standing in front of their broom cupboard, he had a ruffled look about him, rubbing his eyes wearily as Xiumin approached.

“What in the name of Merlin do you want hyung?” Baekhyun grumbled as Xiumin ushered him inside the dusty closet. The light from Xiumin’s wand flickered and died, leaving Baekhyun to ignite a forgotten lamp; he was always good at mastering spells of light. 

“I had an idea on how to make Jongdae like me.” 

“Hyung, I already told you. The little bitch really fucking likes you!”

Xiumin waved a hand at him, “But you can’t really be sure!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Why couldn’t this nonsense have waited until morning?”

Xiumin decided to get straight to the point, “A love potion.”

“What?”

“A love potion, Baekhyun. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world, and if you help me brew it, all of this can finally be put to rest.”

“Minseok, I’m not going to help you make some non consensual poison just because you’re insecure ass can’t accept the concept that someone _actually_ likes you!”

Xiumin glowered at him for a moment before Baekhyun gave a resigned sigh, “It’s a really complicated potion hyung, are you sure you can do it?”

Xiumin nodded briskly, “I’m sure of it.” 

“Alright then,” Baekhyun crossed his arms, “What’s the plan?”

…

After spending a particularly mind numbing class in Transfiguration, Xiumin and Baekhyun stood bickering over a cauldron in the Potions classroom. Ravenclaw had a double period of Potions with the Slytherins once every week, leaving plenty of time for them to put the first phase of their plan into action. Xiumin had been able to purchase various ingredients needed for the love potion at Hogsmeade the previous weekend, but there was one vital ingredient he was lacking.

When their professor’s back was turned, Xiumin slipped a Stink Bomb from his pocket and threw it as far and hard as he could under the table. They watched as it rolled to the opposite side of the room, rattling to a halt before all hell broke loose. The bomb exploded in a puff of smoke, releasing a foul smelling cloud of refuse. The class erupted into panicked shouts, several students covering both mouth and nose with their robes.

Baekhyun slipped away into the potions stores when the professor was sufficiently distracted in trying to resolve the problem. Xiumin tapped his wand anxiously in the Slytherin’s absence, but all was well when he returned just as various spells had been cast to clear the air and dispose of the foul object. Twenty points were taken from each house when the culprit refused to step forward, but Xiumin figured that it was a fair price to pay.

After class, on their way to the library, Baekhyun proudly showed him the stolen Ashwinder eggs tucked away in his bag. Once they reached the library, Xiumin ran his fingers over the spines of countless books in his search for the desired text. He plucked an outdated copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ from a narrow shelf, along with several others. He sought out Baekhyun with a sense of satisfaction, sitting across from him at a rickety table.

The book was ripe with age, the crisp pages crackling between his fingers. They each skimmed through separate books, Baekhyun clearing his throat and placing a finger to a page when he found information he deemed valuable,

 _“Love potions are known to be tainted with falsities. Amortentia does not really create love, for it is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The potion instead causes a powerful infatuation or obsession.”_ Baekhyun looked up to meet Xiumin’s eyes with a doubtful expression, “Hyung… this could be dangerous.”

Xiumin however, waved him off, “There’s nothing to worry about, it’s only going to be temporary anyway.” 

Baekhyun was still not in favor of the plan, making vain attempts at convincing Xiumin to abandon it. But, like a true friend, he continued to help when Xiumin insisted that it was the only way. They were buried deep in their notes when a familiar voice approached them from behind,

“What are you two up to?”

Xiumin turned to find Sehun glowering at them, peering curiously over Baekhyun’s shoulder. The latter answered blithely, 

“Learning how to make a love potion for Minseok hyung to use on Kim Jongdae.”

Xiumin threw up his hands in exasperation at Baekhyun’s bluntness. Sehun wrinkled his nose in distaste,

“You mean the Mudblood?”

Xiumin flinched at the Slytherin’s harsh words, Baekhyun aiming a hard smack at Sehun’s shoulder,

“Don’t call him that! Don’t call anybody that for that matter… But to answer your question: Yes, the Muggleborn.”

Sehun pulled up a chair next to Xiumin and sat down, “Well he’s not exactly my taste, but I do enjoy a bit of rule breaking from time to time.” Sehun popped the air between his knuckles, “What can I do to help?”

…

“Where’s Sehun?” 

“I don’t know, I sent him to go get us some food from the kitchens but I think I offended him. Something about ‘I’m not your House Elf’ or some other such rubbish.” Baekhyun answered.

It was finally the weekend and the Ravenclaw and two Slytherins had stolen away to Xiumin and Baekhyun’s broom cupboard. They had begun to brew the potion, or rather, Xiumin did. Baekhyun merely handed him ingredients or read the instructions while Sehun lazed around with a bored expression, occasionally taking the liberty upon himself to serve as a lookout. The brew was more complicated than Xiumin expected, and yet he still found confidence in his abilities.

The potion was to be brewed for the next nine days, and between the three of them, they were able to find time between classes to tend to it. For the first seven days, it was instructed that one must uncover the potion once a day and stir seven times counter-clockwise. On the ninth day however, they were to place the cauldron over a low flame before adding the final ingredients. When he was not spending time brewing the potion however, Xiumin spent every available moment with Chen.

At long last, the ninth day was upon them and the potion was almost complete. Xiumin’s timing had been a bit warped, leaving him and the two Slytherin’s to sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night in order to add the final ingredients. The moon had been ripened and the sky seasoned with stars as Baekhyun led the way to their broom cupboard, a pale light issuing from the tip of his wand. They crept quietly, narrowly avoiding a couple of prefects patrolling the corridors. They were almost to the cupboard when their luck ran out. Xiumin’s heart sank as a voice laced with authority sounded behind them. They spun around with wands raised. It was the Gryffindor Head Boy, Kim Junmyeon,

“What do you three think you’re doing? You have no business wandering the corridors at night.”

“Shove off Junmyeon.” Sehun spat.

Suho raised an eyebrow at him, “Call me hyung, and give me your names, I’m going to have to report you.”

Baekhyun glowered at him as Xiumin spoke, “No please -” 

Sehun cut in, “If you don’t let us off, I will tell the whole school you can’t take a cock in your mouth without choking. After all, I know first hand. And I certainly don’t think that your girlfriend will appreciate hearing that you like to eat dick.”

Suho recoiled, taken aback. He gathered his composure however, clearing his throat, “Fine. But if I catch you again, you won’t be getting off so easily.”

The Gryffindor slunk away from them, a satisfied smirk adorning Sehun’s face. Xiumin and Baekhyun gaped at him. 

“What?” Sehun rolled his eyes, “Merlin’s beard you could at least _thank_ me.”

They continued on in a stunned silence, relief settling around Xiumin’s shoulders when they finally reached the closet without any more mishaps. They slipped inside, Xiumin’s heart hammering with excitement. Sehun cleared away the thick dust with a wave of his wand and perched on a wooden stool while Xiumin approached the potion and Baekhyun picked up the book. He had already placed the brew on a low flame, allowing it to simmer for several hours. Xiumin clapped his hands together,

“Alright Baekhyunnie, what do we have left?”

 _“Carefully place the Ashwinder Eggs into the potion one at a time, stirring without direction.”_ Baekhyun read the instructions ritually, the words falling from his lips and hitting the floor dully. Xiumin obeyed, gently dropping three of the frozen eggs into the cauldron. The steam began to rise in characteristic spirals as the Ravenclaw mixed in the final ingredient. His fingertips tingled, he could feel that success was close, the satisfaction of success already sinking in. Baekhyun continued,

_“The potion will become pearlescent in colour and must be removed from the heat.”_

A tantalizing aroma arose from the potion as it adopted a mother-of-pearl shean. He lifted the cauldron from the flames below carefully, setting it down on the stone floor at his feet. Xiumin grinned at his work, the brew was delicate and light, just as it should be. 

“It’s supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us.” Xiumin explained. 

He inhaled deeply. The musty smell of an old book, the tantalizing aroma of steamed buns, the combination of cinnamon and salt. 

“What does it smell like to you?” Xiumin asked Baekhyun. The latter hovered over the cauldron and closed his eyes,

“My mom’s kimchi soup, a fresh coat of paint, and something else… smells like some sort of shampoo.” Baekhyun shrugged as Sehun rolled his eyes with an aggravated sigh,

“Are we almost done here? Unlike you two, I happen to value my sleep schedule.” 

Baekhyun flipped to the next page of the book, “It says here that the last step is to strain the liquid into a vial for storage.”

Xiumin bottled the potion hastily and tucked it into his pocket. They went over the plan for the weekend, as to how they were going to entice Chen into drinking it unknowingly. Once everything was in order, the Ravenclaw and Slytherins returned to their respective common rooms. Xiumin tossed and turned in his sleep, anxious for the desired day to come.

…

It was finally the weekend and students were milling around the Great Hall at breakfast in anticipation of a trip to Hogsmeade. Autumn teetered on the sharp edge of winter, the ceiling reflecting the hard grey sky outside. The plan was for Baekhyun to slip the Amortentia into Chen’s morning pumpkin juice and Xiumin would ask him if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. Then the potion’s effects would take care of the rest.

“Are you still sure about this hyung?”

Baekhyun still made vain attempts at swaying Xiumin’s decision. He ushered Baekhyun towards the Hufflepuff table,

“Yes! Just do it!” 

Xiumin sat with Sehun as Baekhyun sauntered over to their target. Xiumin covered his face in his hands,

“Oh god, I can’t watch.”

Sehun scoffed at him as nervousness riddled its way down his spine. Xiumin looked up just in time to see Baekhyun slipping the glinting vial back into his pocket, talking animatedly with Chen and Lay to draw their attention from Chen’s drink. Xiumin paled as Sehun spoke,

“The motherfucker actually did it.”

Sehun was still shaking his head when Baekhyun came back to them, a satisfied smirk displayed across his face,

“It’s done.”

Xiumin sighed with relief and pulled Baekhyun into a bone-crushing hug, “Thank you so much, you are the absolute best!”

Baekhyun waved a hand, “I know I am. Now go get your man.”

Gathering himself, Xiumin took a deep breath before making his way over to the Hufflepuff table. His stomach did somersaults when he saw Chen sipping lightly from his cup. Xiumin sat down next to him,

“Hey Jongdae.”

Chen swallowed and wiped his mouth before replying with a bright smile, “Hey hyung!”

Xiumin fiddled with his fingers, threading them together and pulling them apart. But his chest flared with a newfound confidence: for once he was in no danger of rejection.

“So…” Xiumin began cautiously. Chen looked at him expectantly as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me… Just the two of us.” he bit his lower lip in wait for Chen’s reply,

“Like a date?”

Xiumin smiled nervously, “Yeah, like a date.”

Chen’s grin broadened and his eyes disappeared into crescents, “I’d like that.”

They left soon after, walking together in the brisk cold. Xiumin wore Chen’s scarf, slightly embarrassed when the younger teased him lightly. The wind bit at exposed skin, cutting sharply across their faces. His heart pounded as their fingertips brushed between them, almost flinching in surprise when Chen actually took his hand in his own. Xiumin took notice that Chen was not acting too differently, and yet Xiumin felt more comfortable. He talked to him freely and without fear of judgement, Chen simply glowing as he expressed himself so rawly.

They shared each other’s warmth through their intertwined fingers, Chen brushing a thumb to caress Xiumin’s palm. The younger’s expression spoke of adoration, his eyes conveying a desperate want for the boy beside him. Xiumin even saw a glimpse of Chen’s shyer side, his face reddening when Xiumin caught him staring. They huddled their bodies together, Chen intent on keeping his hyung warm. Xiumin liked the closeness, something he had grown used to the more he spent time with the cuddly Hufflepuff. 

They first stopped at Honeydukes candy shop, simply packed with students and every sugary treat a young witch or wizard could wish for. They bought some ginger newts and pumpkin pasties, munching on them happily as they made their way to Zonko’s Joke Shop. Xiumin rejoiced internally when Chen stopped to swipe his thumb over the corner of his mouth, wiping away some pumpkin filling that lingered on Xiumin’s skin.

They did not buy anything at Zonko’s but browsed wistfully, lingering inside to rob the shop of its warmth. Xiumin glanced over the shelves as Chen opened a book on trick spells, wincing when his finger slid along the edge of the page. A bead of blood blossomed from the papercut, an indignant whine issuing from Chen’s pouting lips. 

“Come here.” Xiumin took a hold of Chen’s wrist, slipping his wand from his robe and casting a quick spell to heal the pathetic wound. He kissed the healed skin for good measure,

“Better?” Xiumin asked. Chen nodded childishly, evidently satisfied with Xiumin’s wandwork.

As the day waned, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. They huddled together in a cozy corner of the pub, indulging on hot Butterbeer. The drinks were served warm and foaming in thick pewter tankards, the mild alcohol providing a sense of comfort. They talked and laughed and used every excuse to touch one another, knowing that Chen was under the influence of a potion putting Xiumin’s nerves at ease.

He laughed cheekily after Chen took a sip of his dwindling drink, the buttery smooth foam clinging comically to his upper lip. A mischievous smirk played across Chen’s face, and there was an unfamiliar glint in his eyes,

“How about you get it for me.” 

In all other circumstances, Xiumin wouldn’t dream of doing what he did next. But now, all odds were in his favour as he leaned in. Chen smiled against his lips as Xiumin pressed their brims together, passing his tongue over the frothy bubbles that clung to the younger’s skin. The kiss was buttery and smooth, Xiumin melting into the hand Chen placed on the back of his neck. Their tongues clashed and mingled, tasting the Butterbeer that lingered on their lips. Xiumin inhaled deeply, his fingers finding the high rise of Chen’s thigh. He drank in the scent of him; cinnamon and salt.

All too soon, their lips fell apart. Chen smiled his sunshine smile, Xiumin taking a deep drought from his tankard to hide his embarrassment. Chen threaded their fingers together under the table once more, butting his head against Xiumin’s shoulder playfully. They returned to their idle conversation, disbelief pounding through Xiumin’s veins. For once in his life he had taken what he wanted, instead of waiting for it to be offered to him. He had finally fought past his insecurities and made the first move.

They each had another drink before agreeing to head back to Hogwarts. Xiumin checked his watch as they ventured out into the blistering cold. Chen had been given a small dose of Amortentia, and the effects must have worn off by now. And yet, Chen still held his hand as they walked and fussed over Xiumin’s scarf to make sure he was relatively warm. They huddled together against the brisk wind, clinging to each other. A fleeting thought crossed Xiumin’s mind: _What if Chen actually likes me?_

They sighed gratefully as they returned to the castle’s warmth, removing a few layers of clothing as they stepped inside. Chen gripped Xiumin’s forearm and dragged him into a lonely corner, completely void of prying eyes. Xiumin ushered a pathetic squeak as Chen pinned him against the wall, attacking his lips with an animalistic urge that left him shocked. Chen kissed him hungrily, Xiumin complying gladly when his tongue requested entrance. They pressed their bodies close together, Xiumin threading a hand through Chen’s hair, and Chen resting a hand on Xiumin’s hip. The elder panted as he put distance between their lips,

“Jongdae…”

“Hm?” Chen engulfed Xiumin’s neck in ravenous kisses, sucking softly and biting gently. Xiumin cupped Chen’s face in his palm,

“Jongdae.”

Chen looked up this time, meeting Xiumin’s eyes intensely.

“I… I like you.” Xiumin’s heart beat against his ribcage violently. He knew that Chen was no longer under the influence of the potion, leaving his feelings utterly raw.

“Me too.”

Xiumin grinned cheekily before attaching his lips to Chen’s once more. He smiled into the kiss, an overwhelming sense of giddiness and relief consuming him. The boy he had been fawning over for the past seven years actually liked him back. Xiumin never would have dreamed that his feelings were mutual, never would have imagined that he would someday be pressed up against him so intimately. Chen’s teeth tugged at his bottom lip insistently, enticing Xiumin to part his lips. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, touching places that had once been foreign to them.

They broke apart hastily when footsteps sounded around the corner. A couple of second year Ravenclaws bustled past, Xiumin making vain attempts at straightening his clothing. An idea struck him,

“Come on.”

Xiumin grabbed Chen’s hand and raced down the quiet corridors, the younger following in confusion. Their footsteps echoed against the marble floors as they drew up to Xiumin and Baekhyun's broom cupboard. He ushered Chen inside, and they were immediately enveloped in a cloak of darkness. Xiumin made haste in lighting a lamp and locking the door, Chen’s expression still slightly baffled,

“We’re less likely to get interupted in here.” Xiumin explained. He was hungry for another taste of his dongsaeng, but when he closed in upon him, Chen placed a hand upon his chest,

“How long?”

“What?”

Chen asked again, “How long have you liked me?”

Xiumin laughed nervously, “Since our first day at Hogwarts, when we were eleven.” He fiddled with a shiny black button on Chen’s robes, “What about you?”

“Maybe second year.” Chen shook his head, “Why did we wait so long?”

Xiumin pressed his lips to Chen’s, softly, briefly, “Well I guess we just have to make up for lost time.” He breathed.

They engulfed each other in ravenous kisses, their hands tugging at one another’s clothing frantically. Xiumin peeled back Chen’s shirt slowly, gradually revealing the toned muscles and chiseled chest that hid underneath. He ran his hands over the boy’s sunkissed skin, hurriedly unbuttoning his own shirt and shrugging it off. Chen traced his fingers down the line of Xiumin’s happy trail, all the way down to the edge of his trousers. Xiumin inhaled sharply as Chen tugged at his waistband, pulling him closer. Xiumin pressed their hips together, his hardening member rubbing against the fabric of his briefs.

Seemingly encouraged by the feeling of Xiumin’s cock pressed against his own, Chen dropped to his knees. Xiumin panted, lips cold in the absence of Chen’s hot tongue. His fingers fumbled as he loosened his belt and tossed it aside, Xiumin’s pulse thudding wildly as Chen’s hands then sprung to unbutton his pants. His cock was immediately touched and fondled by the cool air, sprung free from the confines of his clothing. He gasped as Chen wrapped a hand around his girth, giving it a few experimental pumps, Xiumin growing harder and stiffer with every dry stroke.

His tip was enveloped in a hot wetness as Chen wrapped his mouth around Xiumin’s swollen head. He whimpered slightly as Chen flicked his tongue, drawing back at the noise. Chen smirked, running his fingers along his length, taking a moment to let Xiumin feel his soft breath against his member. Chen planted a wet kiss to his head before swallowing Xiumn’s length to the base. Throwing his head back, Xiumin groaned at the feeling of being devoured by his dongsaeng.

Chen bobbed his head and flattened his tongue, lewd slurping noises greeting Xiumin’s ears. He placed his hands on Xiumin’s hips, holding him steady as he retracted his head back before reaching back forward. Xiumin could already feel himself leaking into the younger’s mouth, gritting his teeth as precum moistened Chen’s busy lips. He fought the urge to buck his hips as Chen moaned into his shaft, humming around his girth. Xiumin tangled his fingers in the dusty brown hair he loved so much, urging Chen to take in more.

Chen sucked harshly, teeth grazing the base of Xiumin’s shaft. He felt a familiar tug at his naval, hastily pulling Chen off of his cock by the hair. His mouth fell from Xiumin’s member with an erotic pop, a string of precum connecting his tip to Chen’s swollen lips.

“Stand up,” Xiumin rasped, “Put your hands on the wall.”

Chen obeyed, staggering his feet and bending over slightly. Xiumin dropped to his knees, yanking Chen’s pants down to his thighs. Xiumin ran his hands over Chen’s smooth skin, caressing his back before traveling lower. He spread him apart as far as he could, exposing his twitching rim. Xiumin licked his lips, eager for a taste. Chen’s whole body stiffened as Xiumin’s tongue met his opening, lapping at the puckered skin and swirling his tongue. Xiumin drank in the taste of him, relishing the pain issuing from his throbbing cock.

He swiped his tongue and sucked lightly, making the tight hole pink and swollen. Xiumin flicked his tongue inside - stretching to a degree - before sliding back out. Chen hung his head and leaned back into Xiumin’s mouth, moaning resonantly as the elder began to work his jaw. Xiumin pulled away however as Chen’s shrill vocals heightened, whimpering and moaning with each movement of Xiumin’s mouth,

“Merlin’s beard you’re loud!”

Chen flushed, “Sorry,” He considered for a moment, “Here.” reaching for his wand, he muttered a quick spell in the direction of the door, _“Muffliato.”_

Xiumin recognized the charm, its purpose being to fill the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, meaning they could be as loud as they wanted. Xiumin smirked,

“Perfect.”

Reaching for his own wand, Xiumin cast a quick spell to apply a slick coating of lube onto his fingers, tossing the dragon heartstring and cherry wood aside before turning back to the eagerly waiting Hufflepuff. Chen wiggled his hips playfully as Xiumin placed his free hand in the small of his back. Without warning, Xiumin slipped a lubed finger inside of him. Chen closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure, rocking forward as his member twitched. Xiumin nudged the finger inside, allowing the tight walls to adjust before he began to crook and bend it, rubbing against Chen’s insides.

He slid his hand back and forth, past the knuckle, pulling insistent moans from the younger’s lips. He inserted another finger, stretching and kneading him in preparation for a much thicker girth. Xiumin bit his lip as the sound of Chen’s voice traveled straight to his groin, anxious to be inside of him. He scissored his fingers in an effort to loosen him, stretching the tender skin of Chen’s opening. He drove deep inside of him, drilling his fingers into the heat. 

Xiumin could hardly take it anymore, the desperate pain in his groin demanding attention. Once satisfied with how Chen’s walls complied, Xiumin slid the digits out, earning an indignant whine on Chen’s part. Xiumin rubbed the excess lube onto his erection before casting another spell to add more. Standing up, Xiumin fully removed Chen’s pants, the ladder kicking off his shoes in the process. He staggered his feet and positioned himself behind Chen, his angry red tip applying a teasing pressure to his dongsaeng’s entrance. He gripped Chen’s shoulder with one hand and held the base of his shaft with another,

“You ready?”

Chen nodded briskly, sweat blossoming at his temples. Xiumin slid in slowly, watching as Chen’s hungry walls swallowed him up. He leveled out, allowing Chen to adjust to the mass inside of him. His hands clutched at the wall in front of him, eyes squeezed shut at the initial pain. Xiumin was riddled with nervousness, unsure whether or not it was okay to continue.

“Keep going.” Chen breathed huskily. Xiumin swallowed hard, placing his hands on the Hufflepuff’s hips. He pulled back until only his head remained inside, thrusting back forward gently. Chen muttered words of encouragement, his face still screwed up in a pained expression. Gaining confidence, Xiumin was soon pounding into him roughly. Chen released a throaty moan, his whole body lurching forward as it accepted every penetrating thrust from the man behind him. Xiumin’s senses were reeling.

It was his first time inside another person, for he had saved himself for Chen. Every sinful sensation was new to him: the echoing sound of skin slapping against skin, the feral vocals greeting his ears, the tightness and warmth wrapped around his aching member. He wondered fleetingly if Chen had done the same, if Chen was experiencing these things for the first time too. 

Xiumin bit back a moan of his own as Chen’s walls clenched around him, sending waves of pleasure through his groin. The Hufflepuff rocked his hips backwards, meeting Xiumin’s hips in time with each thrust. Chen’s cock leaked onto the floor below, his hand springing to pump himself. Chen’s precum dribbled between his fingers, his breath becoming short and laboured. Xiumin placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, licking up the fat beads of sweat that clung to his skin. Chen turned his head to look behind him, reaching for Xiumin’s lips.

Possessed by pleasure, Xiumin spun the Hufflepuff around. He slipped his hands beneath Chen’s thighs, tugging harsly to entice him into swinging both legs around Xiumin’s waist. The Ravenclaw held him tightly, using the wall behind Chen for support. After the brief struggle of relocating Chen’s entrance, Xiumin slid back into him. With Chen’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Xiumin began to pound him against the wall. They planted sloppy kisses to each other’s lips, their bodies jolting as sensual thrusts made their movements messy. 

Xiumin grunted with the effort of thrusting into him, straining against Chen’s tight walls. Sweat poured down his back, firmly gripping his dongsaeng’s legs at the seam where his ass and thighs met. Frantic whimpers and moans fell from Chen’s lips as he caught up to the height of his pleasure. Supporting him with one hand, Xiumin wrapped his fingers around Chen’s throbbing erection. Chen squirmed with every squeeze and twist of Xiumin’s wrist, overstimulated by the dick ramming into his ass and the hand pumping his cock. Xiumin stroked Chen’s member as the ladder’s vocals tore at his throat. 

“Minseok!” Chen gasped suddenly as the entirety of his body trembled violently. And with a final tug, Chen spurted hot semen between their chests. He hung limp as Xiumin continued to abuse his prostate. Thrusting deeply, his legs began to quiver and his breath shook. He snapped his hips upward, shooting his load inside Chen’s ass. The Hufflepuff’s legs dropped to the floor, relieving Xiumin of suspending him. They stood there panting for a moment. Xiumin finally speaking when he spotted a trail of thick, creamy cum running down Chen’s thigh,

“Oh god Jongdae, I’m sorry.”

Still regaining his breath, Chen waved him away, cleaning himself up with a simple flourish of his wand. After ensuring their bodies were absent of juices, they proceeded to get dressed. Xiumin unlocked the door and peered outside, knowing it would look suspicious if he and Chen walked out of a broom cupboard together with flushed faces and swollen lips. After exchanging a fleeting kiss between them, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff returned to their respective common rooms. He bumped into Baekhyun on the way. He greeted Xiumin with a snort,

“So, you finally got a taste of Jongdae’s ass huh?”

Alarm shot through Xiumin’s mind at a scorching degree, “What?”

Baekhyun smirked, “You’re wearing a Hufflepuff tie in case you haven’t noticed.”

…

Xiumin sat with Baekhyun at the Ravenclaw table the next morning at breakfast. Baekhyun was horrified after discovering that Xiumin had used their broom cupboard to have sex in but he eventually got over it. The Ravenclaw was still basking in the afterglow of the previous day’s events when Baekhyun spoke with a sigh,

“I have a confession to make.”

Xiumin sipped his pumpkin juice, “What?”

“I never gave Jongdae the love potion.”

Xiumin choked on his drink, sputtering pathetically until the Slytherin gave him a rough thump on the back. Xiumin wiped his face, gasping for air as he spoke,

“What do you mean you never gave it to him? He seemed completely affectionate towards me, everything went right yesterday!”

Baekhyun smirked in satisfaction, “That’s how he always is around you hyung! Your stupid ass was just in denial and refused to see it.” He laughed at the stunned expression adorning Xiumin’s face, “Thinking he took it just gave you the little extra confidence you needed.”

Xiumin rubbed his eyes, but plastered a smile onto his face once he realized Chen was wandering over from the Hufflepuff table, “All that hard work gone to waste…”

“Oh it didn’t go to waste hyung.”

“What do you mean?” Xiumin was only giving the Slytherin half of his attention as Chen neered, bearing a sunshine grin.

“I gave it to Sehun. We had a pretty good fuck.”


End file.
